Truth or Dare
by Konataka
Summary: Maddie has to take care of the twins for a week, and they learn how much of a slut Maddie is through a game of Truth or Dare
1. Truth or Dare

"Thanks again Maddie, my aunts phone number is on the fridge and you can call me anytime, okay?" Carey told Maddie.

"Yes yes I know, now hurry up before you miss your plane. And I hope your aunt gets better soon" Maddie replied.

"Well, she is 103 years old... maybe sleep would be good for her. Anyway I'm off! Bye Zack, bye Cody!" And with that Carey walked out of the suite door.

"So Maddie your ganna be baby sitting us for the next week while our mom is in Ohio taking care of great aunt Ethel?" said Zack walking over to the sofa.

"Yup that about sums it up. So its 3 o'clock now and you've already had lunch... So what do you guys do normally?"

"Eh when theres no one cool checking in, like Tony Hawk, I just watch TV and Cody studies all day."

"Studies? But its Summer..."

"Ya tell that to Captain Nerd"

"Okay... well I have to go to work I get off at 6 and I'll be back to give you guys dinner."

"Your sleeping here too aren't you?"

"Yup. Well just come down to the lobby if you need anything." With that Maddie left to the Candy Counter.

A couple hours later Maddie came back up and served dinner. Well, ordered pizza from Domino's.

"Who ever came up with the idea of putting chicken on pizza is a freaking genius!" said Zack.

"Ya but I still like good old pepperoni," replied Cody.

"Lets just say Pizza in general is awesome. Anyway what do you guys want to do now? Its 6:30 and you go to sleep at 11." asked Maddie

"Hm... lets play a game! How about truth or dare?" suggested Zack. As they moved to the living room. Zack and Cody were on the sofa and Maddie sat on the chair.

"Sure we'll go Maddie, Zack, me" said Cody. "So Maddie truth or dare?"

"Um.. Truth."

"Okay are you a virgin?" asked Cody.

"Um I don't think I should be talking about that with you... but no I am not a virgin. Now Zack, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" said Zack confidentally. He could take on anything they threw at him.

Taking into account the mood Cody had set them in, Maddie asked; "I dare you to show us your cock" emphasizing the word cock.

"W-what?" Zack stuttered.

"Come on bring it out!"

"O-okay..." Zack then start to unzip his pants and pulled down his jeans and boxers, and his semi-erect 7 inch cock popped out.

"W-o-w!" exclaimed Maddie. "Its so biiiiig! And how old are you 14 now?"

"13.." said Zack shyly. Then he started to zip up his pants again when Maddie stopped him.

"No keep it out! Now Cody, truth or dare?"

"Um.. truth." Cody didn't want to suffer the same fate as Zack.

"Okay how big is your cock?"

"Um fully erect its about 9 inches..."

"Oh my gosh really? Can I see? Please?"

"Um sure..." Cody then pulled down his pants and revealed his cock, which was indeed 9 inches. Maybe even 9 and a half. "Okay well its your turn Maddie, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" said Maddie wanting to reveal her now soaking wet pussy. Seeing huge cocks turned Maddie on so much.

"Okay how about you give me and Zack blowjobs until we cum all over your face," dared Cody.

"I'd love to!" Maddie got up and kneeled in front of Cody first. "You know I just loooooooooove sucking on cocks. Especially big ones like yours. I can't wait to see how it feels in my tight little mouth.." Maddie started to pump Cody's cock up and down, starting a trickle of pre-cum from the head. Then she leaned in and licked up the shaft up to the head and moved her head down to suck on the head. While sucking she licked Cody's slit and then bobbed her down up and down on his cock, going lower each time. Finally Maddie had his entire cock in her mouth, some of it going down her throat. And she loved it. She straddled Codys balls and bobbed her head up and down.

"Shit Maddie I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Maddie kept her mouth over Cody's cock and he shot his thick cum straight into her mouth and down her throat.

"Mmmmm... Cody your cum tastes delicious... Now Za-Oh my gosh!" Looking over she saw Zacks now full erect penis which stood at a full 11 inches. "Zack your cock is even bigger than before! I can't give you a blowjob-I need to fuck you!" With that exclamation Maddie just stood over Zack and fell down on his lap, pushing his cock into her. "Ooooooooh gooooood! Zack your cock is soooooo good!" Maddie glanced over and saw Cody's cock growing hard again. "Hey Cody, wanna fuck my ass?"

"Sure!" Cody then moved over and pushed his cock into Maddie's ass, the tightness surrounding it. He started slowly and then started moving faster and faster, while Zack moved at the same speed.

"OH MY GOD! I'M CUMMING GUYS I'M CUMMING!" Maddie came and half a second after, nearly simultaneously, Zack and Cody came inside her.

They all collapsed on the couch, passed out. But before sleeping Maddie thought _This is ganna be a fun week..._

_

* * *

_Please Review!


	2. Breakfast

The next morning found Cody in the shower, Maddie making some eggs and Zack still sleeping.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Was Maddie's vain attempt at walking Zack up. He just slept too deeply. _Hey he has a boner... I think I know how to wake him up..._ Maddie then leaned down to Zack, and put his cock in her mouth (they were still naked from the previous nights affairs). Maddie swirled her tongue around his head and started bobbing her head up and down, taking more of his cock into her mouth with each bob.

_Why do I feel good down there...?_ Zack opened his eyes and saw his entire cock shoved into Maddie's wet mouth, with her eyes look up at him saying _Please cum in my mouth!_

And he did. All over her face too.

"Mmmm that tastes good Zack... think you can give me some more for breakfast?" Maddie said seductively. But when she looked up she saw Zack past out again. _Are you serious?_

"I can see Zack can't, but I certainly can!" called Cody from the bathroom doorway, his towel on the ground and cock standing fully erect.

"Yay!" Maddie scrambled over on all fours and immediately started sucking Cody's cock. She took the entire shaft down to his balls into her hot mouth and down her throat almost immediately.

"Oh my god!" cried Cody. Maddie still had Cody's cock in her mouth and was sucking and licking it with all her heart. She soon began bobbing her head back and forth, Cody's cock going down her throat, and out. While sucking, Maddie began playing with herself, coming close to the edge. Soon Cody was also on the brink of cumming. Sensing this, Maddie firmly put her hand around Cody's cock, making sure no cum could get out.

"Oh no you don't. I want your cum inside my lower lips." Maddie turned around and bend over, showing off her round ass and tight pussy. Without hesitating Cody slammed his cock into Maddie's pussy and came inside, causing Maddie to cum as well. Maddie's cunt squeezed Cody's cock and milked all the cum out of him until he was completely dry.

"Oh my god that was amazing!" Cody panted.

"Thanks for breakfast Cody, you want some?" Cody looked up and saw Maddie on the couch with her legs spread wide open.

"I would love some."

* * *

_Chapter two! sorry for the wait, next chapter will continue the day. I wanted it to all be in one long chapter, but I didn't want to make people wait. and surprisingly there are people waiting! thats a surprise for me! thanks :D btw for those wondering about Maddie and getting pregnant, shes on the pill._


End file.
